


Estimated Time of Arrival

by anesor



Series: Star Wars Snippets [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, canon travel charts and times, no beta we die like men, the twins have no speaking lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anesor/pseuds/anesor
Summary: Half the diameter of the galaxy is more than a week's travel from Coruscant to Mustafar and neither events nor feelings can hold in stasis that long.  Newly renamed Vader cannot hold on through fear and anger within exhaustion.





	1. ETA: 127 hours

### \- 12 seconds elapsed since entering Jump to Mustafar

Darth Vader clenched and unclenched his fists above the navigation controls. Liquid fire bubbled in his veins. He almost expected to see the aurebesh labels to waver from the heat that pushed him more than the Force ever had before…

He wanted… he needed to smash something.

Now.

With _his_ own fists.

Feel those coward and greedy CIS leaders cry and _just_ stop living.

All the battles against stupid droids, slaughtering his men. Hurting his Snips.

Framing her, taking her away.

All for profit and ‘escape corruption.’ As if Dooku was not the worst corrupted, claiming sentient rights but ruling with an iron fist. It was a good day when he died.

_The war would turn. Wouldn’t it?_

Grievous was too violent, to simple, to carry on at the same level as the Count.

But nothing really changed. Vod kept dying. Battles got harder with more falling. His old Master looked more like a living skeleton between battles, closing off more and more. Fewer victories, more blood. Until even the Chosen One doubted he could pull anything better than defeat out of his missions. His anger at failing never faded.

The supposed ‘Hero Without Fear’ could not stop being afraid when his nightmares about Padmé dying repeated and ddepened… for weeks. Just like his mother’s. No one could know. No one would help them.

He finally asked the kriffing troll. He didn’t understand.

He did not care that lives were at stake. These weren’t Jedi lives but civilians Jedi were supposed to protect. He didn’t care at allfor anything that lived and bled.

But Anakin cared. He got reprimanded so many times for caring _too_ nuch. As if that was possible.

But fine, he would learn not to care, as long as he could save Padmé and the baby. He’d figure out how to get out of the poodoo later. He just had to save her first.

Nothing would stand in his way, no Seppie, no droid, and no cold Jedi.

Anger raged again and he barely held himself from punching the control. He was several days from his destination. How long could he amuse himself with images of choking the green from useless Yoda.

* * *

### \- 61 hours to Mustafar

He rubbed his burning eyes again.

They ached as he deciphered the blurry numerals until the end of Jump: Sixty-one hours.

Even with all his piloting skill, and knowledge of trade and smuggler Runs, his destination was still over half the diameter of the galaxy away from Coruscant. Zig-zagging from his own skill only trimmed the time down to just under a five-day week, the last karking Jump was the off-Run.

Anakin wished Artoo was here, but she had to be protected. No one could protect her or cared enough to really help protect her from the vision, to help him instead of a frigid scold.

...He was so kriffing _tired._ He hadn’t slept well in so long, the last half-decent sleep was before the ship for Ultipau left him alone with just the kriffing Council over a week ago.

His anger at them only warmed his blood for a few minutes this time, Anakin was just too tired for his anger to do much for him. His fear for Padmé and their daughter still froze his blood though and he tried to hum a lulliby his mother sang for him.

His aching eyes watered and his voice broke. Anakin rubbed his eyes, trying to stop or dry them Tears were stupa, a waste… Without thinking he started to press too hard with his mechanical hand, and cursed.

Leaning back, he sat on his hands, trying for that melody again and wishing he could hear her sing it one more time. But he could not make his voice work.

The lullaby had dwindled into nothing. Silence in the vastness of Jump.

Anakin didn’t know if Padmé would talk to him when he got back. She would be very unhappy, and it would be more than twelve days for the round trip at best. He was promised that she would be safe. But Padmé loved her work in that worthless Senate and he could not stop the kriffing fear.

He didn’t have many visions, but they’d never been far off. _Others’_ visions might be vague or just bad feelings, but _his mother_ had died.

_Not again._

Anakin yawned, his jaw cracking. If the most powerful Jedi, who never believed in his word or in him could not help him, he would look elsewhere.

_He had no choice._

_He had to save them._

No matter how much Dooku’s Master frightened the Hero Without Fear, deep in his secret places.

He had no choice, whatever he had to do to save his family.

He had to stay awake… long enough… long… long enough to buy their safety.

* * *

### \- 51 hours

Anakin jerked awake again from his shallow doze, looking around blearily and not sure when and where he was.

The nightmare woke him yet again, like every time, but there was more now.

_Padmé was in pain, dying, and he could not breathe in the artificial atmo. Then he was back in the kriffing Council chamber, but when he ignited his red blade it wasn’t the little blond Initiate toddler, but a child that looked like Padmé with a long, dark braid._

_Without pausing, he cut them all down, feeling explosions and blasters through the floor below him in the Temple._

_He dropped to his knees, hearing his pregnant Padme’s anguished screams and denials of what he’d done._

Then Vader woke, shaking his head and hating himself as his ship sailed through Jump. He checked all the ships systems and ran out of things he could check from the cockpit, biting his lip.

Without his realizing, crossing his arms had shifted so his fingers gripped his own ribs until they ached and he hiccuped every few seconds.

_He never wanted to see that chamber again._

_He saw them every time he tried to sleep._

* * *

### \- 48 hours

Anakin felt hollow

and empty

and so, so alone, staring out at the Jump lights.

  



	2. ETA: 71 hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denial,  
Anger,  
Depression...  
Check, check, and check. Padme is a Republic Senator without a portfolio and a missing husband.

###  _\- 71 hours until destination_

Padmé’s eyes ached, she’d pored over the recorded news feeds for days now, days without any living contacts. She’d sent her handmaids to safety as soon as the Chan… Emperor made his announcement- to cheering.

She’d never felt this miserable, this hopeless, even as the Trade Federation hurt her people.

This time those who’d spearheaded that defense, militarily and to the treaty table were gone.

For implausible reasons.

She would never argue the Jedi weren’t powerful in their own rights, but she had dealt with too many of them to be unaware how uncomfortable they were with political power like she’d wielded.

But not enough people knew them as well as she.

And now it was too late. Their home, their school burned still in an endless loop. Their bodies displayed and spurned by the Clones they’d loved. Padmé had hoped and feared seeing the bodies of Tano, Kenobi, or worse on the news automatically recorded before Jump.

She had nothing better to do, a Senator without a Senate. A mother without a safe home, a wife without a husband. She studied the feeds, already obsolete, praying for answers. She _should not_ feel guilty for her current inaction, the Senate was closed down until further notice. The Chan… Palpatine officially encouraged Senators to visit their homes, with the implication it would not be long before he called the Senate back.

Padmé did not believe it.

She did not want to believe Master Kenobi, that Anakin was _part_ of this horror.

So she sent the Master away with lies.

Lies that tasted bitter almost immediately. Ani didn’t return again and his words were senseless. All she could do was worry at the storm of hatred for the Order and the ones she _knew_ were no traitors.

She’d been so frustrated Ani charged off planning his next attack instead of even a few minutes talking to her. Even an hour would have prevented the fear that made breathing so hard for her even now.

He was good enough a pilot to make up a kriffing hour.

She wasn’t that good a pilot, but Artoo was and Padmé was not going to wait any longer for answers. Leaving Coruscant wasn’t enough, she still had days to catch up with her errant husband and nothing to do.

Literally.

Padmé had no duties, no legislation, no petitioners… not even any colleagues to plan strategies with. She forced herself to view the ‘Emperor’ and his announcements about the new reality, regretting she had not fought harder.

A few shots of Palpatine mentioned a helmed… agent with an obscured face who secured the city. Rumors among the news commentators used the name ‘Darth,’ without understanding what it meant. She wanted to weep at hearing that label on a shadowy agent. This was far, far beyond a political coup if another like Maul or Dooku obeyed the Emperor.

After days or reviewing footage, Padmé finally saw footage from lower light of a nighttime, a recording of the Temple with the Darth looking over bodies and debris while clones reported.

First, the blue markings in memory wavered as she thought how kind Rex had been.

Blinking, the blue markings and dark clothing in the holorecording didn’t change. The helmet didn’t have the blur above the eye slits, but everything else was the same as she’d seen in person dozens of times.

Darth stiffened and crossed his arms, looking down.

Padmé sobbed because she _knew_ that stance.

When she could breathe again minutes or hours later, her eyes and lungs burned seeing the bodies around the Temple. No civilians, just troopers and the dead.

_How many children lived in the Temple? Children just like the son she carried? __Their boy needed a father, one who would protect him __from dark forces and danger__… __race__ across the galaxy to save him __from the monsters out there__. Who would guide him to be kind and strong and clever… _Padmé rubbed her belly, feeling a movement that made her want to sob again.

After a few minutes Padmé shook herself, she could not afford to wallow. Her next sleep cycle was shallow and haunted by the Sith she had seen in her life: the violent rage of Darth Maul and the manipulative contempt of Darth Tyranus. What that implied about the behavior of the new Darth Vader left her feeling ill when nightmare woke her into horror.

Padmé checked the healer adviser she’d installed months ago. It wasn’t a full medical droid, but she should have about ten weeks yet to get home. Focusing on this helped calm her.

First she needed to retrieve her husband, he’d _promised_ to support her in everything and their baby was more important than… whatever he thought he was accomplishing.

He was going to have to step up.

A whistle rang from the cockpit where the astromech was plugged in. A message display warned her of a mechanical problem that he requested permission to address.

Clear was the hint she should stand watch. “What is the issue?”

Artoo just wanted to locate and fix a minor leak. He was unusually quiet for him.

“Go ahead. I cannot sleep right now.” Padmé wondered how a droid would view the end of the Republic and Jedi.

The droid returned in only minutes with quiet beeps and squeals. Rolling toward her it retreated back the way it came. It’s noises seemed urgent, but it didn’t stop to plug into the translator or find Threepio.

Padmé almost laughed hysterically thinking about a Jakku desert-child falling down a deep well.

She followed him anyway.

The droid led her to a storage compartment. One that held the corpse of a Jedi Master, one that looked like a famine survivor, gaunt and hollow-cheeked. The face was stained with dust and dirt, lined with the tracks of weeping. It took a frozen minute or two to detect breathing.

She wasn’t Force-sensitive, but she could feel the grief pouring off Obi-Wan. Perhaps even her son reacted.

Padmé took a deep breath. “Artoo, find Threepio and send him back to help. I don’t think Master Kenobi is well.”

###  _\- 51 hours until destination_

The Master sluggishly shook off support, rubbing his eyes and face. His mask of serenity was broken. “I… apologize for stowing away, Senator. I hoped to find a lead on Anakin’s location, or at least escape for the short term...”

“I am sorry, Master Kenobi. News feeds showed the new Sith commanding Anakin’s troops, moving just like he did. I do not… did not want to think he could do that.”

He closed his eyes before looking her in the eye. “Neither did I, but Temple security made it too clear for denial. He _must_ be stopped. Sith leave only destruction in their wake, but no authority now _cares_ about acts of genocide.”

“There _must_ still be good in him. He was so worried about our baby. I cannot believe Sith like Maul or Dooku could love a baby.”

The Jedi’s eyes lost focus and his still grief-ravaged face brightened into an almost joyful smile. “Babies, Senator.”

For a second she thought he’d lost touch with reality, but she felt an odd shimmy in her belly. “Babies? I… they don’t run in my. We were supposed to visit the medical center this week for the readings together but everything was testing fine. Almost eleven weeks didn’t seem that close...”

“Perhaps you should sit down my dear. Fifty days isn’t _that_ early.”

Threepio fussed but she left it flow by her while she waddled toward the aid nook, the babies suddenly much heavier than an hour ago. The only thing she remembered about twins was that they usually came early. “Gods and Goddesses.”

Once she was strapped to the emergency aid bench the medic program and Jedi conferred and decided she was fine after a half hour of uncomfortable questions.

Padmé moved to sit up wanting to mutter, she _would still have words_ with her husband as soon as she caught up with him.

“Senator? Padmé?” Obi-Wan had wiped off his face at some point. “How long have you two been involved?”

Secrets seemed pointless now. “We married while he had leave after he lost his hand.”

The Jedi sighed. “Belated congratulations. I wished he would have told me himself, that he trusted me that little… My golden boy.”

“He was afraid how you would react, that the Council would punish him.”

“I could not do anything with a _secret.”_ Obi-Wan seemed to hug himself. “An affair is common and little threat to his life as a Jedi. Even a marriage ban is not an absolute, Jedi seek balance. I know… knew of two married Masters. But all this is moot.”

“I hope there’s still light in my Ani, but.” Padmé took a deep breath. “He’s killed children before and I have two to protect now.”

Kenobi made a sad face. “Two bright lights the Sith will want to take.”

Glaring at the deck as she ached, Padmé said, “I just want to _grab_ him by the ear and _**make**_ him help me.”

“Not the worst plan for him. I have not heard from him since I left to capture Grievous, so I have no clue what he’s thinking.”

“I will speak to him first. Maybe I can throw up on his boots.”

Obi-Wan surprised himself by laughing for a moment.

Threepio brought a plain snack, and the older man ate quickly.

Padmé didn’t feel very hungry. She was hoping to avoid trotting to the fresher when her backache got worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: weeks in GFFA are only five days.


	3. ETA: 56 hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the lands of grief and isolation, Obi-Wan is an expected dweller isn’t he?

###  **\- ****5****6****hours until destination**

Master Kenobi felt more than a little awkward in this moment. Oh, he had trailed unwilling targets so very many times while on a mission, still he’d vented his guilt so many times since he’d stowed away on Padmé’s vessel.

He had expected the passage to meet Anakin be short, the… Master Sith should be tracking and monitoring his apprentice near the Core. So many trade runs converged on the Republic’s capital, because a majority of worlds were only a few days away. All that was needed was remain inconspicuous. He had some ration bars, and he would have to get water while Padmé and her aids were occupied. Once he’d scouted the situation at the destination, he could decide his tactics of his mission.

It wasn’t much of a plan, but he lacked even a fraction of the resources he had for the Hardeen incident. It was the seat-of-the-pants kind of plan that… Anakin thrived on.

But there was no Anakin now… only Vader.

His heart cried out when Yoda demanded Vader’s death.

Their parting had been so light and hopeful, Obi-Wan had trouble believing his own eyes when seeing the true security footage, even with the crying out of the Force as it dimmed.

Meditation could barely soothe the pain of so many passing. Cramped inside the storage compartment he had nothing to concentrate on, to work on. Nothing to distract him from the pain of the Light. Even floating within the unifying Force gave little comfort as more and more lights dimmed and went out, near and far.

A few joined in the Darkness.

There had always been darkness, streams and rivers in Hutt territories and abandoned Sith temples. But for all the fogs of darkness from the ungifted masses, the fog could usually be brightened by brighter torchlights like Bail and all the Jedi. But without those thousands of Jedi, from Generals to archivists to Agricorps like torches in the twilight, night fell across the galaxy so quickly.

Every time he tried to meditate, he felt the death of more brothers and sisters, even the rawness of youth’s shock. Their pain shoved him away from the tapestry of the galaxy to feel the pain and anguish of Jedi he knew… and those he doubted he could name for all he was on the Council.

Too many died alone and all he could do for them was bear witness and try to send some comfort as they marched away. Marching ahead of their kin. Too many became nameless in the mass of pain and fear and loneliness.

He was struggling with the fear that he would be the _last,_ that he had failed _everyone_ so badly. He wept until he had no more tears.

Then he was merely alone as he forced himself to stop wallowing and think again as a General. The Grandmaster had ordered Vader’s death, but was his resistance due to attachment or strategy? Removing the Sith heads must be done quickly, before new power structures set in place. The Empire’s new ‘haves’ would not want to return from this insanity until the rot was clear to them, if ever.

Taking the serpents’ heads of Empire had a short shelf-life, weeks tops.

The muddied Force groaned that he would not be returning to Coruscant in the next month.

That was too, too long. The Emperor and his toadies would be entrenched.

Stopping Vader would help.

He knew it.

But would throwing his life away to stop_ one _ Sith be the most effective use of his limited resources? The more dangerous Master was still in his web back in the Core. Consolidating his Imperial designs would absorb his attention and the fading of the Jedi would feed his jollies.

Right now was the best time to strike.

Right now was also the best time to lay down and hide foundations for the future.

There had been Purges before, but Obi-Wan did not think they were as complete as this one felt. _Would it be better to go to ground and rebuild?_ Clearly, that was what the Sith had done a millennia ago. The wheel turned, and Empires often dissolved from internal power struggles as much as rebellion. In a generation, the corruption and abuse of Sith rulers would be clearer than exhaustion from years of war.

He could teach more students. The Jedi’s greatest advantage was that they could work _together._ Sith fought each other as much as their enemies, wasting effort. _Would training many padawans do more or less for the Force, Jedi, or remnants of the Republic than one duel?_

And that assumed he could force himself to make that fatal wound.

He doubted he could.

Then there was the tiny slice of his soul that cried out for his friend, his brother, that it was all some _mistake._

He needed to talk to Anakin just _one_ more time.

To believe it was hopeless- that Anakin was dead in everything but body.

The Force warned Obi-Wan that he had somehow drawn attention and discovery was approaching. Despite that, he could not stir himself, so heartsore that even changing position was near impossible.

Padmé arrived, her shocked whisper of his name eased into relief when he reacted.

“I am sorry I did this, Senator. I would have preferred to not involve you in whatever is to come.” He knew his voice was a bare whisper, but she heard him.

Padmé’s grief was profound, but the former queen in a time of war had come to see the unacceptable since they last spoke. She clearly understood the danger for her children from Sith.

But she had not known they were twins. That implied that Anakin did not either. Obi-Wan feared that was a blessing from the Light side, if he had gotten so unstable at the thought of the birth of one child. She was shocked at the news, far too wrapped up in the war for their safety.

As if he had much of a leg to stand on _ there _ either.

They talked, each trying to accept the new reality. She had two children to protect and a husband who had lost his mind destroying young children too like his own. Kenobi had to accept his family was gone and he must put aside his anguish at what his brother had done for a later time. It was bittersweet that the Senator more swiftly controlled her pain to look ahead.

They had to live for tomorrow as today was dying.

Padmé made a quip before she visited the fresher, rubbing her back.

The Force swelled with anticipation and the Jedi Master realized what it meant. Obi-Wan reviewed his few interactions near child birth. This was one of the few times he’d wished he was more gifted in the living Force. Master Jinn would have known what was needed much better than he.

“Threepio, has your programming been upgraded to handle childbirth?”

“Oh, no. Master.” The droid nearly fluttered. “Miss Padmé’s sister banned us… me from visiting. She said if I said _one_ more thing about the odds… very favorable odds, mind you about risks, she would twist my arm off with her bare hands. Miss Padmé nearly giggled.”

Artoo gave forth a squealed raspberry and a flurry of beeps.

“I’m _getting_ to it! My colleague has not been upgraded either, but I flatter myself that my hands are far abler. I have only the basest aid protocols. Miss Padmé usually travels on a larger ship, where an elementary medical droid is attached. This ship does have an advisory application for her to consult. It can only advise,”

The Master rubbed his face, sure of what the Force bubbled about now. Removing his cloak he surveyed the bunk area and asked the astromech to call up the obstetrics expert, he knew they had little time to prepare. First order was to scan the most crucial knowledge for the birth of twins.

Hopefully, before Padmé realized she was in labor.

* * *

###  ** \- 48 hours until destination **

A shriek came from the fresher.

“Obi-Wan! It’s too soon, I’m not… they’re not due for another fifty days. My sister’s birth coach is on Naboo!” Her voice and presence sounded panicky.

Taking a calming breath, Obi-Wan projected calm and welcome to both mother and children. He stepped in the fresher to see a wide-eyed woman looking down at her sodden robes.

“_Kriff._ Those were my favorite robes that I just bought. They were so soft and I wanted to wear them again!”

“Hush, Sen… Padmé. Their time has come and everything will be fine. Let’s get you out to a sleeping platform and see if we can get you comfortable...”

“Comfortable? This isn’t a clinic or even a birthing resort!” Padmé took a shallow breath. “Wait. _**Wait.**_ Please tell me you’ve delivered a baby before. Or better yet two babies!”

Obi-Wan pushed calm outward again. “No. But we do have the sum knowledge of the very experienced neonatal Healer to advise us, as well as the support of the Living Force. I believe Master Jinn delivered many children while he was a Master of the Living Force. Life will find a way, we just need to have faith in that.”

She calmed and started to waddle out of the fresher with his support. By the time she was settled on the bench, he kept the taller droid to fetching and organizing the supplies he expected to need.

Padmé snickered. “Hello there, Master Kenobi. I never thought you would be seeing me in such an intimate way… not even when you were such a handsome hero in Theed.”

“Oh...” Obi-Wan’s face flushed a deep red, spreading past his ears and down his neck. Having trouble breathing for a moment, he finally admitted, “I’m not... The Living Force… It. Anakin would mis...” He took several deep breaths before speaking again. “I am here to serve the Living Force, to welcome more life into the galaxy. I will do my best to help you in this. This has nothing to do with my brother or his Fall.”

Padmé grabbed his arm. “I don’t doubt that Obi-Wan. I am very aware you work very hard to help as many as you can and I have always trusted in that goodwill even if I might have doubted some things. I trust your temper and calm under stress...”

Then her face fell. “More than I trust my husband right now.”

“We are where are supposed to be.” Obi-Wan looked surprised even as he said it.

Padmé hiccuped into a painful moan. “No doubt now. They could not wait.”

Kenobi gripped her hand until she returned his grasp. “Count and breathe, let the pain float away with each breath. _Everyone_ will be fine...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, my computer power supply dying was the last straw and a paperwork snafu added real angst. Only one more chapter to go. After their meltdowns what would your intervention be?


	4. ETA: 0 hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each, having faced their own crisis, must now face each other… on Mustifar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: panic attacks and sucidal thoughts

The Jedi Master smiled at the infants, tucked into the bunk between their mother and the bulkhead. Luke and Leia had quieted as the hours ticked down before they broke Jump and closed to the unstable planet.

He had not spoken long with her after the birth. It had seemed forever, but the medical program assured him that all symptoms were well withing normal ranges for a first birth and twins. They both seemed alert and tracking sound a little already.

More concerning was the sapping of her energy after the birth. A warning in the Force and he set the smaller droid to monitor their health for changes as he sought answers.

There, a tendril linked to her presence, dark and colder than space.

Bonds should not be cold. His had always been bright, even if not always warming. Was this some bond with Vader? Should he break it? He knew the theory even if his own bond with the boy was still blocked and fragile from strain and heartbreak. Even that was far warmer than this bond.

Obi-Wan should ask. He knew the pain of a severed bond. “Padmé? I’m sorry to disturb you, but...”

She smiled tiredly and lightly touched the infants. “What is it, “Obi-Wan?”

“Did you give Anakin permission or agree to have a Force bond with him?”

“What?” She looked shocked. _“No._ If I had something like that he would have heard me from my apartment. I’d know more what’s gone wrong. I’m not gifted with that.”

That made Obi-Wan sigh. “I was afraid of that. I don’t know who or when but there is a… concealed Force-bond attached to you. It’s very cold and may be parasitic in nature. May I have permission to break it? Whoever placed it may think you died if I can sever it quickly enough. That can only increase your safety.”

The new mother frowned. “Might that kill me, right? Cut it. There is no reason for me to feed some kind of vampire.”

Obi-Wan nodded and returned to his meditation pose. “We can only be glad the children are already born, that makes them free of any damage for now. This put them at too high a risk of being orphans in the Emperor’s power.”

Her fear ramped up, and he set thought to apologize later as her fear should better sell the implication of her death. Finding the Dark thread in the Unifying Force easily, it pulsed as he smashed it to pieces.

If he was fortunate, there would be a backlash. Obi-Wan extended his shields around the small family, muffling his own senses a trifle.

* * *

The folderless General looked down from orbit. The planet was a volatile mess of unstable tectonics and heavy industrial mining of heavy elements. It also reeked of Dark side influences.

Vader was down there.

Not shielding his rage in the slightest.

His hurt and pain had faded a little. Time and the bright younglings had bought him a little Life. The future was still in motion and he must tend to the here and now, not old pain and vengeances.

Killing would not bring them back.

Obi-Wan almost desperately _wanted_ to speak to him again, but getting the Senator and younglings away was a higher priority than his own hurt. They needed supplies, both fuel and medical, before their next Jump.

Stealing from the Empire was almost a duty.

Signals indicated there were multiple industrial bases, and he chose the second largest to stock up. In and out, and move on to the edge of the Rim, the longer they denied the Empire any intelligence about their location and intentions, the wider and more dispersed the net.

Landing, the Master stopped by the Senator to get her attention. “Padme? We should refuel and get medical supplies and move on. This should be less than an hour.”

Padmé went from drowsy to alert in a moment. “Is he here?”

The Master’s grimace was not a smile. “On planet, but not close. I can feel his rage, like the magma around us. He is in combat, which will distract him from other issues.”

Padmé's face showed pity. “So you won’t try to kill him?”

“No. He has made our beds, but I refuse to lie in mine. Violence is not the best choice when facing extinction. The Republic cannot be saved by only a few, but only the desire and sacrifice of the many. The Jedi cannot save people who do not want to be saved.

“I’m sorry, Padmé.” Obi-Wan was as grave as if at a death-bed.

“I know that.” She brushed Luke’s cheek. “I think I always knew that. The Senate did nothing for Naboo, and your Order could only help us make alliance with the Gungans. Most Senators expected Jedi to fix everything with a wave of your hands or even got mad you could do well as generals if the Senate demanded it. They never understood you did not want power like them. The peoples of the Empire must see its evil and save themselves.”

After a moment, Obi-Wan shook himself. “I will take Artoo for supplies. The best you could do to help is to keep the younglings quiet or asleep while I am gone. We will choose our destination afterward, I would prefer healers to see the three of you.”

Padmé nodded. She would study what records she had on Rim worlds, saying farewell to the thought of seeing her family on Naboo anytime soon.

* * *

Obi-Wan calmed himself again against the Dark swell. And he smoothed his robes out of old pre-mission habit. As he stepped down the ramp, he scanned the platform, both he and the droid moved toward the refueling jacks. “Now, my little friend, I would appreciate it if you could… doctor the authorizations as you work. Any non-Jedi in the GAR should do. I must needs collect medical, food, or even trade goods. If the Force favors this, a medical droid perhaps will come to light. Return to the Senator and get them away if needed.”

The droid chirped agreement without its usual sass.

Obi-Wan drew up his cloak to conceal his robes. Bases in hostile environments followed a standard for emergencies. This surely qualified.

The emergency medical supplies were prominently marked in several languages and he found a sturdy float to pile materials on. Some he grabbed without understanding aside from what the Force willed.

He managed to smile a little at the idea of collecting his stipend far, far in advance.

* * *

Padmé brought up the galactic index of worlds the Senate had records about and set to mining that data. Quieter worlds, ones with an acceptable medical standard buut no prominent Republic military presence. Or CIS either- no major battlefields where tempers would remain high. Outside the Core to limit communication and travel times…

That still left hundreds of worlds.

Now came the harder criteria and harder decisions. Would outlaw worlds be any more dangerous than worlds the Empire took an unexpected interest in. She would never have expected a push on Kashyyyk in these last days. She worried for the people of her dead friend as well.

Leia cried with hunger and her mother was glad Luke only stirred.

* * *

The sparking of deflected blaster shots ignited flimsies as much as consoles. These poodoos deserved what they were getting, feeding on the war and death like some carrion. He’d lost how many of his men, he’d lost Snips to the destruction their greed and manipulations. Even now, as the worlds burned, they had their little conferences away from the death and destruction so people had to sell themselves or their children to survive. They didn’t give a kriff about anything but profit.

Now he didn’t have to give a kriff about them either.

They thought they were safe here, away from the war.

He brought the war to them, right into their faces.

They screamed, they begged, they hid behind guards of flesh or droids... They ran like startled birds.

He could not stop smiling as he forced his body to move quickly. Their greed started all the death on Naboo and made his angel cry.

_They would no longer hold that power of life and death._ He would erase them, erase the Seppie remnants. Then he could rest… finally. There would be peace.

For his daughter. For his angel. She would come around when the war ended. _She had to, didn’t she?_

This last group was dead, he wiped the cold sweat from his face. He wanted to sleep so badly, to finally rest without nightmares, holding someone warm when he grew cold. His flesh hand was starting to shake if he lost focus. He could rest after he was done. He still had to double-check for...

There… _**there**_ was a trace of… _Why was he here?_ _Was he coming to kill him for what he did?_

_ Vader almost wanted to cry, he could not face him. Not after he… He was exhausted and afraid. Afraid of losing because he was so tired. Afraid of winning because he didn’t want to feel him die like his **mother too**_ _**.** _

_ But Vader had committed himself, to save his angel and his daughter when no one else would. _

_ He had to… take care of the Jedi. _

_ Just another Jedi, _

_ Just another Jedi in the way of his family’s future. _

_ (he didn’t really believe it) _

His target was on one of the smaller bases, one he’d cleared hours and hours ago. Vader increased his shielding, wary of how muted his old Master seemed. He took a ballistic flight arc, screaming there in atmosphere would give more warning and Vader needed Kenobi to stay preoccupied until he attacked.

It was all a blur until he landed away from the usual platform and crossed the base in leaps until he was close enough to see the Jedi.

He looked tired and not as neat as usual. Raiding food lockers of all things with almost a hum. A small cargo lift was already heaped with goods, and he snapped his fingers and dug deeper in the storage unit,

Vader could not resist mocking the Jedi. “Look at the high and mighty Jedi Master stealing like a _ common _ thief!”

Kenobi straightened but did not turn to face Vader. “Move on, Sith. This is no longer your concern once you chose this path.”

“Everything became ‘my concern’ when I had to sacrifice everything for people who didn’t give a kriff!” _Vader was sure the old troll or a surviving Windu sent Kenobi to kill Vader._

The Jedi clearly sighed. “Do not think I have not sacrificed as well. Yet Light endures as much as Dark, only Sith cleave to absolutes. That path you’ve choosen only leads to pain.”

“Face me, you karking, cold bastard!” Closing in a jump, he grabbed Kenobi’s shoulder to pull the Jedi to face him. _He refused to talk at this man’s back._

The tracks of tears glistened on the man’s cheeks before disappearing into the beard.

Sorrow crashed on him like an avalanche.

Obi-Wan’s voice was crackling with stress. “You’ve _ won. _ You ended the war. You’ve gained power. But some costs are too high. I will go into exile as far from this Empire as I can find. Just let me go. Please, Anakin. You have power, a high title, a more powerful Master but this is a poison I cannot swallow. If I ever meant anything to you on this path, let me go.”

_ What was this? _ Anakin’s throat hurt at these painful words. “You aren’t here to kill me?”

Obi-Wan mopped his eyes, looking worn. “No. Just to get supplies. It’s not as if I can tap Council funds now.”

Anakin felt himself glare. “You’re lying.”

“Only by omission, Vader.”

He winced. He gripped the other man’s shoulder with his prosthetic. “What _ aren’t _ you telling me?”

That made the Jedi swallow. “I am getting supplies for some refugees. Not Jedi, they will need protection from those taking advantage of the chaos.”

He gripped the shoulder harder until bones shifted. “More.”

A timer chime came from the Jedi’s comm.

“They’re waiting for you right now, aren’t they?” Vader marched the Jedi in front of him, uncaring if the float followed.

One look at the ship and he dug in his fingers more until pain echoed. “What are you doing with Padme’s ship?”

Kenobi‘s voice had shifted to Negotiator-bland. “Originally I stowed away, intending to locate you. But the future was in motion and plans changed.”

“What are you doing with my wife?”

“As I said before. She is a refugee now. Do you really think the Emperor will welcome a democracy-loving, fighting former Queen of his homeworld? How well were dissidents treated when he was only Chancellor?”

Vader shook him. “She will be safe. He _ promised _ me power to defeat death.”

“Anakin, you stop that right now. You made vows about our family without my say!” Padmé swayed on the ramp.

Anakin swallowed and loosened his grip a little. “I had to, Angel. You were going to die, just like I saw my Mom. I _ couldn’t _ let that happen. _ No one believed me. _ The karking troll had the gall to say it was the will of the Force.”

“Why didn’t you talk to me? Didn’t you see all this unholy destruction might force me to miscarry? That there’s now no safe place for us?”

“You’d have all the protection I can get you and our daughter. He promised to teach me that power!”

Kenobi snorted. _ “That _ was the lie. It was all a lie, a long con. I have one question. Were you the one to create a Force-bond with Padmé?”

_ What? _

“Hours ago my energy faded much too much. And Master Kenobi found a cold and draining Force bond he broke.”

“I hoped there was a feedback snap when it broke,” Obi-Wan muttered.

“I feel fine now.” Padmé leaned on the suddenly appearing Artoo. “I did not die in childbirth. There was nothing to your nightmare but whatever the Emperor used as extortion. Our children are healthy and beautiful.”

Anakin’s knees gave out and he dragged Kenobi down with him. He leaped into the Force and saw the two bright sparks on Padme’s ship. “I’m a father?”

Padmé glared at him, her voice bitter. “How many children as bright as ours did you kill? I have to get them away from the danger. You are that danger now, _ Darth Vader.” _

Without noticing, Anakin had let go of the Jedi but could still feel the warmth of his body. “I _ had to _ save you...” His voice wobbled.

“I admit I would have preferred an experienced healer but the Senator did not know twins come early. The expert advisor said everything was quite routine.

“Can I see them?” Anakin shook and looked Obi-Wan in the eye, then his angel, hope buoying him up.

“I will not allow Darth Vader in their lives. You must choose if you want family or anger, you cannot have both. I _should_ have made that clear on Tatooine.”

“Please, let me see. So many deaths, so many times I saw you die and the baby too. Please.” He was still terrified there was some hidden thing that would take them away,

An exchange of glances and Kenobi helped him to his feet, supporting most of his weight into the Naboo model ship.

Standing over two infants with only wisps of hair was Threepio.

Anakin collapsed again, burrowing into the safe smell of his Master’s robes. Exhaustion weighed every limb like steel. He had trouble breathing. “They didn’t die! They’re fine… Oh, Force, I...” He sobbed, starting to retch, unable to draw a clean breath.

His body wracked with sobs he didn’t quite hear what they said as his body dragged him into sleep.

There was movement he barely felt and shifting. The ship was underway when he woke enough to feel a stim shot.

Anakin hurt everywhere- even his eyeballs, a ship was underway but he did not remember lifting off or setting course. He wasn’t even sure why he was traveling with both Padmé and Obi-Wan. All he knew was that he was bone-tired, scoured by the sands of Hungry Pit of Kriek’s Vengeance and he had nothing left to drink. Even his anger was not enough to stir him.

He was safe now and he tried to drift back into sleep.

A hand nudged his shoulder and he did not want to uncurl to face the day.

“Anakin, we must talk more before you can sleep.”

A voice a little further away said, “Ani, we must plan, now.”

He could ignore both of them, he long knew they would forgive him if he grabbed more sleep.

Then one baby and then another started wailing.

Anakin. Woke. Up.

He still felt like poodoo but now he remembered who he was with, through some miracle. And he remembered all he had done, and he started to weep with his breathing stuttering to a stop. A band formed around his chest, heavy and thick with death and Darkness. He could not even look at the two most important people in the galaxy; he forced his eyes closed.

Anakin barely twitched, as much as he wanted to breathe.

_ He didn’t deserve it. _

He’d betrayed and murdered, without pause, when Padmé and their… children were fine. They were always fine. Obi-Wan helped them, just like he always helped people even if there was nothing in it for him. He’d left Padmé alone with their babies and Obi-Wan had to do _ his _ job.

Anakin didn’t deserve to be happy… not after he… those Initiates. The little blond boy looking up at him in trust was a stab in the heart.

_ **He could not breathe.** _

That was a harsh desert justice for what he did. How could he ever think he could escape Kriek’s Maw of No Return a second time?

Hands gripped his shoulders to almost shake him. “Breathe, Anakin! You _ must _ breathe!”

Other hands pressed a spray to his neck and the band around his chest loosened, leaving him wheezing.

“M a murderer! I don’t deserve to…” Garbled Huttese came fast. “I’m sorry, Mom. Freeing you instead would have been better for everyone. I’m sorry. I should have died with you. I’m so karking sorry.”

The hands gripping his shoulder froze into shocked stillness as Anakin sobbed.

Another hand slapped him, hard, and his ears rung.

Anakin looked up at Padmé in shock.

“_Anakin, you will stop that right now._ You are going to settle down and step up like you should have done days ago. You do not get an easy way out of this by dying or more violence. You are going to be the Jedi, the man, your mother sent you away to become. Do you _hear me?”_

That made Anakin’s lips quiver and he meeped a shaky “Yes.”

* * *

Padmé wasn’t sure what all those words meant, but Ani’s voice was broken and he was clearly having a panic attack. She could see that Obi-Wan was in only slightly better shape.

At least he was breathing once the sedative hit his system, but something had been burnt out and he hated himself.

She had never thought her Ani could become suicidal, Obi-Wan seemed more likely. _ He _ looked bad too and they needed a destination. Padmé just didn’t know as much about the GAR base locations they must avoid. They needed time and a place unikely to admire the Emperor. she’d consult them later.

“Obi-Wan, Ani, just hug already. Hug like the other’s life depends on it. I’m checking on the droids and Leia and Luke for a few minutes and then we have things to do. Understand?”

“Yeah.” “Understanding, not ignorance.”

Padmé rolled her eyes at them, but at least they held each other loosely.

* * *

“What do you want, Anakin? What did you think you could accomplish… after all this?” Obi-Wan sounded and felt more exhausted than Anakin could ever remember.

“Padme was going to die and _I had to save her...”_ He hunched down against Obi-Wan, afraid to see his eyes, that Obi-Wan would see _his_ eyes. Eyes that had ached and burned since the Council confrontation he wanted to forget, to undo. He whispered, “No one believed me. No one wanted to help us. I couldn’t lose her like Mom, I’d shatter if she, if they died and it was my fault. I’d never come back a second time and if the most powerful Jedi wouldn’t help I’d try _anything...”_ He had trouble breathing again.

His old Master hushed him, warmth and safety stretching so _ far _ back. Breathing eased again.

Pressed so close, he could feel the other man sigh and reach to finger the nape of his neck.

“What do you want, Anakin? Any window for choice today is closing. Do you want to claim the power and price of the Dark side? Do you want to end up like Darth Tyrannus when you pass into the Force, sowing death? Or do you want to be more like Master Qui-Gon, giving up his life for those he knew and did not know, grieved by so many. Are you General Skywalker or Darth Vader at heart?”

He could feel his voice crack. “I led them into death, like karking _ numbers... _ against animals...” He finally looked up into Obi-Wan’s eyes so close, with his own wet.

Obi-Wan’s looked wet, too. “You must _ say it. _ Remember, decide, who you are and are not.”

It was so hard to speak. “I am… Anakin Skywalker… and I am a person… I am son of Shmi Skywalker and husband of Padmé...” A frigid band was around his throat like a _slave collar._ _**“Can**_ I say I’m a Jedi?”

Kenobi sighed in relief. “Maybe, but it will be very hard to resist the temptation now that you are no longer ignorant of its addiction. You will be a hunted fugitive too.”

Anakin hugged Obi-Wan closer, closing his eyes and feeling hopeful for the first time in how many weeks. “But I will be with Padmé and the babies… and you, Master?”

The other smiled slightly, “There will always be a place in my life...” _ -heart- _ “for Anakin Skywalker.”

The rested against each other for a moment and the Master pulled back enough to face Anakin again. “Meditate with me.”

Anakin glared at Obi-Wan’s obsession.

“No, no. This is serious. I found a dark and cold Force bond attached to Padmé, and if it wasn’t yours and certainly didn’t have her permission, I fear you do as well.”

Anakin could feel his face twist. “I don’t remember anything, but… a lot of those hours were fuzzy even then.”

“So we meditate and make sure you don’t have any remnants of Force suggestions or bonds to cause problems later.”

Anakin’s stomach churned and he willingly pulled back to set down for meditation in Obi-Wan’s preferred pose, staying within touch. Gripping to Obi-Wan’s presence he slid smoothly into the Force for the first time in months.

He could feel the weave of the Unifying Force as clear as a sensor net with untold, if more dimmed Living lights scattered in all directions he could see. He could feel echoing darker pools of sinkholes, some closer and others further away.

Anakin had felt this tapestry with Obi-Wan before, but the gaps now hurt like a hole in his tooth, cold and sad. Obi-Wan felt very close, a solid pillar that grieved.

_ -I’m sorry, Master! I want to fix this...- _

_ -Later. First, we must help you, and I’m afraid we are on our own without even Archives to guide our work.- _

Space dimmed. _ -If there is an archive… I.- _

_ -Regardless, the Force will guide us.- _ The net of lights shifted and retreated to become far and warming haze. Anakin saw a denser web of lights bright and dim in this net. His view shifted, sliding through and past more suns than neutron stars, like some walkabout. Some of the points were bright with courage or affection, and others closer to black like possessiveness and uncaring of ‘lesser’ people.

Shame at what his mother would have thought kept him quiet as they traversed the net.

They finally slowed at something that looked like a nebula, that stretched out into the far starscape and echoed like a spring day and engine grease on a pleasant day. They circled or paused and moved on. Other nebulae were smaller or dimmer but still passed by.

Until they slowed at a massive point, huge with a horizon that nearly filled his perception like the black hole reported in the Core. A nebula of dark and death he felt an eyelash’s distance from an event horizon.

Anakin reached, gripped the pillar of his Master, afraid of the gravity that named him ‘wrong.’ Holding on to Obi-Wan, he could feel his heart beat and texture of his robes outside.

_ -Anakin, who and what are you? You must deny this bond.- _

Pushing at the blackness, pushing away, flooding it with power he’d never tapped as deeply. _ -I am Anakin Skywalker and I am not a slave to anyone or anything. I am son and husband and father… and brother and I will be a Jedi to stop people like you!- _

Suddenly he felt a lightsaber of shining blue slice between the black nebula and himself, the pull ending and snapping back like elastic leaving him to tumble for a moment. When he looked around him it was only stars and light nebulae left.

Anakin felt Obi-Wan’s pride and the ship faded in around them again.

He felt a little awkward that he was hunched down to try to fit in his Master’s lap just like their earliest days. He felt safe, even if he overflowed the other’s grasp. Despite his warm face, he had to smirk. “Ya know, Master, I really doubt Sidious ever did this for his apprentices.”

That made Kenobi grin ruefully. “I feel certain of that wager too, given how Maul and Dooku grew.”

“Hey, you rhymed, Obi-Wan. Gonna write music now?” It felt so much better to see the rare rolled eyes.

Anakin grinned.

Padmé snorted behind them. “I really cannot imagine him as a poet. Did you learn anything?”

That made his Master sigh. “Yes, good and bad. The good was that there wasn’t a Dark bond sapping his life like I found on you. Other bonds like you and his mother were not dark so we could leave them intact instead of saving the energy by cutting them all.”

Afraid to ask, Anakin whispered, “And the bad?”

“Did you see that last Force band, thick and woven with so many strands? I cut it, but it might have been better to cut it faster with less warning. _He_ might know it was voluntary from your emotions if he was paying attention. There were dozens of old compulsions, dating back years focusing on the Order and myself mostly. None of those compulsions were recent or strong enough to completely override your will. You chose your actions at every step.”

“Oh, Ani...” Padmé sounded like she wanted to cry.

“Senator, Anakin disavowed his Sith name and powered the cutting of that bond with the Emperor. He’s chosen to become fugitive instead of the Emperor’s strong arm, maybe he can become a Jedi again without fear. I want my brother to have that chance.”

“Obi-Wan, I thought I felt my links to Ahsoka and my family, but I didn’t feel one to you. I never wanted to cut it...”

Obi-Wan smiled his wise Master smile. “It was there, thrown open wide, tied so close that if one of us was cut, we would both bleed. You could not perceive that which you were using to perceive.”

“So it’s still there. Still healthy?” _Still my Master?_

“Of course. It would have broken me to harm you, Padawan.”

After a moment, Padmé smirked as she said, “While Anakin cuddled on his Master’s lap is cute, we only have a little while before another round of feeding and changing. Shifts should let us all get some sleep. We need to plot a course to a moderately safe place...”

“You’d intended some study, Se… Padmé?”

“I narrowed the pool, simply by avoiding worlds with military bases, recent battles, or Coreward ties. I would have more support at home, but so must the Emperor.”

“Please, no Hutt or slave worlds. They indirectly rule even the freeborn and it makes me so mad to see it.” Anakin opened and closed his fists.

“No, we don’t need that, I’m sure. But we should consider a world that will resist even an Empire’s imperative. We probably know the worlds that were considerable problems for the Republic and would prefer not to be subsumed by the Empire. Hutt worlds have maintained their power despite Jedi and Senate disapproval. The CIS core might have been a good choice of refuge if they were not as corrupt with a Sith leader.”

“They have no leaders left. You took down Grievous and I got all the rest hiding in the ‘safety’ of Mustafar.” Anakin’s voice was a flat whisper.

Padmé thought of the stronger worlds who could and would resist rolling over. “What about Satine’s world? She died, but her sister would have no love after the S… the Chancellor led the Senate for sanctions and attempts to take the world.”

Anakin was starting to zone out a little listening to his favorite people as the stimulant shot faded. “The 501st  was to be sent there. The E… Sidious didn’t say why.”

“Hmm, still enough a threat for the Emperor to act quickly. Their clans preserved the knowledge of ‘dark jedi’ better than any group, perhaps even the Order. If we could convince clan leaders, perhaps be… adopted, we would both help them and work against Sidious as well.”

“I’ve got one of your bad feelings, Obi-Wan. We _need_ to get there.” Adrenaline flooded Anakin and he was afraid.

“Alliances. A safe place for Luke and Leia. Support to end this _Empire of pain.”_ Padmé's voice was venomous. “Even a place to teach what we know and make long term plans… We will try Mandalore first.”

* * *

_ Fifteen years later, the Rebellion, aided by the Mandalorean Federation destroyed the Death Star during the Emperor’s inspection. The jettii temple rose on Concord Dawn, where journeymen protectors and padawans trained under Tano, Rex, Corkie, and Wolffe. Padmé acted as Ambassador to the remnants of the Imperial Senate to impose surrender terms as the Master Jettii Team hunted the last acolytes and Moffs. (Master Yoda tended his herbs on Degobah, quietly waiting for a new Chosen One) _

* * *

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great apologies, NaNo is winding down, and I worked on about fifteen stories as my novel length book. More stories await edit and I should return to "Cold on the Ramparts" and "Refusal to Disengage" next month. Thanks for reading and let me know what worked. (I hope it's clear that I prefer fixits for the Pre-Disney avoiding thte more esoteric EU, as there was just too much of it for a poor student or catch up now)

**Author's Note:**

> Idea came from working out what the kriff these people could be doing during the travel times required to get from Couruscant to Mustifar, which should be a week or two. That is a _lot_ of time for new plans or events to appear while characters are sailing along cut off from outside contact. Anything from sleep to a supernova could change things,
> 
> If you don't need to dig up any of the agglomerated maps up, Coruscant is northwest of the center of a clockface. Mustafar, Tatooine, Naboo, and Polis Masa are not that far apart near the edge at about the '5.' Two weeks away, which I cut to a week by using a Run or two like an interstate. The diameter is noted as taking a month if it's not on the charts. The long and short is that Jumps are faster than gates or warp drive in other SF, but not as direct. [I will ignore that Obi-Wan's escape from the noted location of Ultipau should have also taken a week or two to reach Coruscant before he chases Vader back the way he came. The new throne room should be half-built and bodies in the trash dump before he returned. I cannot see Yoda hanging around in the new imperial Palace for a couple of weeks for Kenobi's return]
> 
> Star Wars is the property of George Lucas (yay) and Disney(boo). No infringement of their rights is intended and no profit is made from this tale.
> 
> The best thanks is to leave comments. I appreciate learning what works and didn't.


End file.
